


Jealousy

by Retroblaster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventurer Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: Fionna gets jealous.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> jeal·ou·sy ˈje-lə-sē n (13c) 1: a jealous disposition, attitude, or feeling  
> 2: zealous vigilance

The sweet sound of giddy laughter rang though sarsaparilla scented kingdom– your giddy laughter to be specific. 

The same noise which normally filled Fionna’s heart with overwhelming happiness is now flooding her with bitter jealousy. Mainly because your wonderful laugh wasn’t directed at her like it usually was.  
No, not this time, unfortunately, it is for the Root Beer Prince who had been flirting with you for the better half of an hour (even though you didn’t seem to be picking up on his rather obvious hints).

After saving him from the Ice Queen he had invited the two of you back to his castle for root beer and pizza. At first Fionna was all for it; everyone knows that the Root Beer Prince throws the best pizza parties in all of Aaa, but now she was deeply regretting it.

“Maybe we can hang out later.” said the Root Beer Prince, inching too close to you for Fionna’s comfort.  
“Why? We’re hanging out right now!” You say jovially before taking a large swig of you soda.  
“I mean alone~” The bronze skinned prince places a hand on yours, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner causing you to spit-shot your last mouthful of root beer.  
That was the last straw for the bunny ear wearing adventurette. Standing up abruptly Fionna almost knocks over her thick glass mug, startling both you and the Prince.  
“I’m leaving.” then without another look back at you to see if you were coming, she leaves the large dining room.

You look at the retreating adventure, then at the prince who was smiling cheekily at you, then down at your root beer, then at the adventurer once again.

“Err, thanks for the drinks dude, but I think I’m gonna leave too.” You say pushing your chair away from the table and getting up.  
Root Beer Prince’s grin dropped in an instant but you still give him an apologetic smile.  
You ran after Fionna, only sparing a second to turn back and wave good bye to the freckled prince.

 

It isnt’t until you are out of the beverage themed kingdom and into the surrounding forest do you manage to catch up to your blonde friend.  
“Fionna, wait!” you had been calling her since you left the castle but she seems hell bent on ignoring you. 

Finally she stops and turns around, glaring at you. “What do you want?”  
“What’s got you so worked up?” you ask, startled by the malice in Fionna’s voice.  
A look of surprise flashed over the blonde’s face.   
“You didn’t notice?” she asked still sounding a bit miffed.  
“Notice what?” you asked looking back at the kingdom as if it held some clue for you.  
“Oh I don’t know. Maybe the fact that R.B. was all up in your flirt zone all night?” she says crossing her arms and turning away from you.  
“Was he?” you tear your attention away from the caramel colored castle that was quickly disappearing behind the horizon. You honestly hadn’t noticed until that last statement.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were jealous!” you joke draping yourself over the blonde.   
She doesn’t respond verbally but the pout she is sporting is all the answer you need.

“Oh my goodness! You totally are~” you giggle. You do a little giddy dance around Fionna until you’re in front of her– blocking her path and stopping her from walking. 

She still wouldn’t look at you, too intent on pouting. You’d just have to change that.   
Placing you’re hands lightly on her adorably poochy, pouty cheeks you force her to look at you.  
“Silly Fionna~ There’s no need to be jealous! Wanna know why?”

Although she was doing a poor job of hiding her interest she still wasn’t saying anything so you decided to answer for her.

“No matter how many princes come callin’ for my hot bod–” you paused waiting for a laugh but the blonde seemed intent on hearing your answer so you continue.  
“They’re all flat outta luck ‘cause you’re the only person I’ll ever dig~” and with Fionna’s face still snug between your hands you place as quick sweet kiss on her lips before turning around and scampering ahead of the stunned adventurer.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love how chubby and cute Fionna is in Nat’s original sketches, I’m kinda bummed that the slimmed her down for the show…


End file.
